The present invention relates generally to a wall panel system, and in particular, to stackable wall panel system comprised of upper wall panels disposed on and overlying lower wall panels.
Panel systems are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate workspaces. For example, Herman Miller, Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells two such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICE(copyright) system and the ETHOSPACE(copyright) system. Typically, workspace management systems are comprised of a series of wall panels arranged in various configurations. For example, wall panels can be connected in series in an end-to-end configuration, or they can be arranged around and connected to a corner post in a two-way, three-way or four-way configuration. Often, it is desirable to provide wall panels of differing heights so as to allow the user of the workspace to have flexibility in configuring the workspace. For example, shorter wall panels can be used to ease and promote communication with a user of the workspace, e.g., at a reception area. Conversely, taller wall panels can be used to provide greater privacy for the user.
In other systems, upper wall panels can be arranged above lower wall panels so as to allow the user to reconfigure the workspace. In this way, the height of a wall panel defining in part the workspace can be altered with stackable upper wall panels, rather than removing entirely a lower wall panel and replacing it with a taller or shorter wall panel. Often, however, the addition or removal of stackable upper wall panels can involve complex, multiple parts and require excessive amounts of time and manpower to effect the necessary or desired change.
Briefly stated, one aspect of the invention is directed to an improved system of wall panels, including at least one upper and lower wall panel. The lower wall panel includes a top, a bottom and opposite ends. A rail having opposite ends is attached to the top of the lower wall panel. A lower draw block is engaged with one end of the rail. The upper wall panel overlies the lower wall panel and includes a draw surface formed on an end thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the draw surface is formed on the end of a hanger bracket attached to an end of the upper wall panel. An upper draw block having at least one draw surface engaging the draw surface of the upper wall panel. A draw rod extends between and connects the upper and lower draw blocks.
In a preferred embodiment, a bottom of the upper wall panel engages the rail on the lower wall panel. Preferably, the bottom of the upper wall panel has a channel shaped to receive the rail.
In another aspect, a second upper wall panel overlies a first upper wall panel. The first upper wall panel includes a rail attached to a top thereof. A draw block is engaged with an end of the rail. The second upper wall panel includes a draw surface that is engaged with a draw block. A draw rod extends between and connects the draw block attached to the first upper wall panel and to the upper draw block engaging the draw surface of the second upper wall panel.
In yet another aspect, a lower wall panel is connected to a first post, while one or more upper panels are connected to a second post, which is attached to and extends upwardly from the first post. In a preferred embodiment, the second post includes one or more draw surfaces and the one or more upper wall panels are connected to the second post with one or more draw blocks.
In yet another aspect, a first and second upper wall panel can be connected in an end-to-end configuration overlying a first and second lower wall panel connected in an end-to-end configuration. The first and second lower wall panels each include a rail attached to a top thereof, with a lower draw block extending between and engaging an end of each rail at the interface of the first and second lower wall panels. The upper wall panels each include a draw surface that is engaged with a draw block. A draw rod extends between and connects the upper and lower draw block so as to secure the upper wall panels to each other and to the lower wall panels.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other wall panel systems. In particular, the upper wall panel can be easily and quickly installed on a lower wall panel and can be easily connected to a post, an adjacent upper wall panel or an adjacent lower wall panel, thereby providing the user with the ability to easily reconfigure a workspace by adding or removing stackable upper wall panels. Moreover, the upper wall panel can be installed without having to disassemble the connection between the lower wall panels, or between a lower wall panel and the post. In addition, the upper wall panels can be stacked two-high, or even higher, thereby providing even greater flexibility in reconfiguring the workspace. The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.